The Voices I hear in my head
by Dark Magician Girl2k2
Summary: Joey took one look at the family portrait. He hated knowing that his family would never be as happy as they looked-never.


Author: I was feeling depressed when I wrote this.  
  
Joey: But you had to pick on me!  
  
Author: Yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: The author doesn't own P!nk or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Family Portrait  
  
"Smile everyone..perfect..say cheese!" the photographer cheerfully. Joey smiled as hard as he could and Serenity next to him was smiling. His mom and dad looked happy together.  
  
One Week Later  
  
"Joey, come look at the family photo!" his mother called. Joey put down his NakNaks and looked at the picture on the table. His father had one arm on his mother and her head was on his shoulder. Joey and Serenity were smiling together. Joey hated the picture.  
  
Momma, please stop crying-I can't stand the sound.  
  
Joey slammed the picture on the floor, breaking the frame. His father heard the sound of breaking glass and stepped of his office, glaring at Joey. "Pick it up," he said shortly. Joey didn't. He let the glass stay there. What did he care?  
  
Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down  
  
Joey stormed up to his room. Serenity was playing with his NakNaks he had left on his bed. "I was going to ask, but you weren't here." Joey shrugged to show he didn't really care. He pulled his Game Boy Advance out from under the bed.  
  
I hear glasses breaking as I sit in my bed  
  
He turned it on and pressed some random buttons, not really caring what he was doing. He heard yells from the kitchen and the sound of glass being broken against the wall. Serenity looked scared and let NukeNak drop the stack.  
  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said  
  
Joey wondered who he loved more-his mom or dad. True, his dad abused him, but wasn't he the one who bought him his deck? And gave him birthday presents, and Christmas presents? His mom never hurt him, but she refused to buy him presents. She had to save money.  
  
You fight about money-'bout me and my sister  
  
Time passed as fast as snails fastest pace. He couldn't wait for this day to be over, heck, he liked school better than being at home. What was there to do? Nothing..he would have to stand and watch as his parents decided whether or not to stay together. It was Joey's year to be with his mom, but he and Serenity had persuaded them to stay together for a year- like a real family.  
  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
  
The yells downstairs grew to angry screams. He covered his ears and blocked out all sound. He wanted to go outside. But he couldn't. No. Not until Monday, which was why he hated the weekends, though spending time with Serenity was fun..but not now.  
  
It ain't easy, growing up in World War III  
  
Later at night, Joey was watching a little T.V. and eating some Jell- O on the floor. He heard arguing up in the bedroom, and sighed. "Timmy is an average kid-and no one understands! Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him commands-Big Twerp!" the T.V. sang.  
  
Never knowing what love could be, you'll see  
  
Joey envied Tea and Tristan, who shared a house together. They didn't live with their parents, which was why they always were jovial-well most of the time anyway. If he and Serenity shared this house, he would be happy. Even if they only had five cents-he would be happy.  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family  
  
"Finish eating your Jell-O, brush your teeth and go to bed, Joseph," his mother said, walking through the living room plucking up pillows. Joey was in no hurry to brush his teeth and go to bed, but he wanted a happy family, so he finished off his Jell-O and brushed his teeth.  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better-Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
  
Joey slid under the covers in his room, the bed only two feet away from Serenity's bed. He lay in the covers, listening to the angry screams downstairs. He was getting drowsy and was about to fall asleep when he heard his own voice in the yelling. Serenity looked at him scared and whispered, "Will you come over here?"  
  
Daddy, please stop yelling-I can't stand the sound  
  
Joey sat on Serenity's bed and hugged her, because he couldn't think of much else to do. The yells grew louder and Joey closed his eyes to picture his parents. His mother, looking frustrated because her clean house was full of glass shards, tired from trying to find evidence that his father had been abusing Joey so she could sue him. His mother's desperate cries were now heard among the yelling.  
  
Make momma stop crying 'cause I need you around  
  
His father's face was probably red and flushed the trademark bottle of beer in his hand. His hands were probably twitching like they wanted to strangle someone. Footsteps stormed up the stairs and Serenity latched her arms around Joey, looking for protection.  
  
My momma she loves you, no matter what she says  
  
The door burst open, sending both Joey and Serenity into a state of pure shock. "GET AWAY FROM MY-hic-DAUGHTER!" his father screamed at Joey, his bloodshot eyes glaring at Joey. His mother pulled him back in the hall where his screams were echoed by the domed ceiling. Serenity began to cry, but over the yells, she wasn't heard.  
  
I know that she hurts you but remember, I love you too  
  
For the next two hours, Serenity cried while his parents fought. Finally, around three in the morning, all sounds from her ceased. The house was silent..except for the hatred that hung in the air and his fathers yells echoing silently. Joey stood up, and his T-shirt soaking, snuck outside.  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
  
The three legged cat that strayed around the neighborhood streaked past Joey. The cat was so used to getting kicked by Joey-Joey liked to kick the cat-that it stopped dead in its tracks and stood still. Joey raised his foot to kick it.  
  
Don't want to go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way  
  
He glared at the cat and was about to kick it when he suddenly realized the truth. His father hurt Joey for fun. Joey was used to pain like that. He lowered his foot and fell to his knees. The cat, thinking this was a new way of punishing him, remained still.  
  
It ain't easy, growing up in World War III  
  
His hand hovered over the cat. Joey let his hand fall and petted it. The three-legged cat seemed surprised, and let out a pathetic meow. Joey couldn't help smiling and he told the cat, "You aren't so different, are you? I guess I'll name you Pitiful-Pity for short." Pity looked up at him with amber eyes and licked him.  
  
Never knowing what love could be-well I've seen  
  
Joey sighed and stroked Pity once more. He reluctantly stood up and looked towards his home-if you would call it a home. He didn't notice the tears rolling down his cheek until he trudged across one puddle.  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family  
  
Joey stepped inside and his father, once in his life not drunk, looked up form his newspaper and said pleasantly, "Sorry about last night, Joey." Joey nodded, but knew his father loved Serenity more than he loved Joey. The empty feeling left Joey fairly quickly, as he heard the girls.  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
  
Joey felt whole as he sat down for breakfast with-with his family.  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
We look pretty normal-let's go back to that  
  
I don't want two addresses  
  
I don't want to have to spilt the holidays  
  
I don't want a step-sister anyways  
  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
We look pretty normal-let's go back to that  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend act like it goes naturally  
  
This was a family 


End file.
